How To Be Calm
by gnbrules
Summary: When your insides are screaming with terror. Extremely short oneshots for each character, during Shawn Takes a Shot In The Dark.
1. Gus

**HOW TO BE CALM**

**Summary: **When your insides are screaming with terror. Extremely short oneshots for each character, during Shawn Takes a Shot In The Dark.

**Gus**

The realization hits like a bullet, fittingly enough.

The words drop out of my mouth, and I am so sickeningly sure that they're true.

"_Shawn's been shot."_

Here's the thing – Shawn and I have been through nearly everything together. We've had so many close calls that I've lost count of them all. Point is, I'm used to being afraid for my best friend.

But we've never been through this before. He's been shot. He's bleeding. He could be dying slowly...

And I'm not there with him. I can't do anything to help him.

I don't even know where he is.

It's a miracle I don't throw up right then and there.

I want to tear the world open.

Yell his name everywhere.

Make him hear me.

I can't take this.

We have to find him.

There's no other option, not for me.

We have to find him, because I can't handle this alone.

I just can't.

**A/N: More coming soon. :) Reviews are amazing. **


	2. Juliet

**Juliet**

Don't panic. That's what they tell you. Don't panic. At the Academy, they drill it into you, and honestly, they make you believe that it's a _choice. _

It isn't.

The way you react is a choice.

But the way you feel inside is nothing of the sort.

"_Shawn's been shot."_

Those words make me panic on the inside. My stomach feels like it's on fire. My heart stops and then jumps into overdrive, beat beat panic beat.

Fear – no wait, that word isn't strong enough – terror takes hold of me.

There's a screaming in my throat that doesn't make it past my lips.

I'm a cop, and a damn good one, too.

I shouldn't feel this way. I need to keep it together. It's just another high stakes case.

But it's not.

It's Shawn.

Honestly? All I want to do right now is sit down and cry, because it hurts _that badly _to think of him in danger and in pain.

But that won't save Shawn.

And the _saving _part is all that I can let myself think about now.


	3. Lassiter

**Lassiter**

"_Shawn's been shot."_

My stomach clenches and I think I stop breathing. Something seems to lodge in my throat and I'm numb.

Funny, I never thought I'd feel so much fear for the likes of Spencer.

He's not a cop, not part of my team, despite what he thinks.

So why the hell does it feel like someone is going after one of my guys?

Why do I feel such personal rage for anyone that would hurt him?

He isn't anything to me.

Except a constant pain in the ass.

He's just a guy I sometimes work with, nothing more.

I look at the horror on Guster's face.

I wonder if he sees any terror in my eyes. They're usually what give me away, on the rare occasions that people actual see what I'm feeling.

I'm reacting like any true friend would, I realize.

But Spencer isn't my friend. Nope, no way. Not calling him that, ever. Never.

God, please let us get him home alive.

Because if he dies, I'll be haunted by this moment of even considering the possibility that I might sort-of kinda think of him as a friend.

But if he lives, he'll just go back to being a pain in my ass.

It's simple logic.

I don't want to have to remember thinking of him as my friend, and for that reason, I'll do everything in my power to make sure the idiot lives.

Because he is not my friend.

Seriously.

**A/N: I love Lassie...as always, reviews greatly appreciated. **


	4. Henry

**Henry**

I've never hated the passenger-side seat more than I do right now.

I can't even drive the car, dammit. There is absolutely no guarantee that I can save Shawn. I feel so helpless.

Lassiter's calling the shots, and I understand. He's a detective, I am not.

He's a good one, as far as I can tell. Steady, determined, just the way he should be.

But this is my son.

In any other circumstances, I would trust Detective Lassiter to get the job done.

But this is Shawn, and he's too important.

And that means that I trust no one but myself.

And Shawn.

I wonder if anyone else feels the way I feel.

I know they're all pretty scared. Gus and Detective O'Hara. Even Lassiter, who I know has never been Shawn's biggest fan, seems nervous. Afraid.

I'm terrified and sick. I feel pretty hollow inside.

But when I start seeing Shawn's clues, these things I taught him, these things I almost can't believe he remembers..I am so proud.

And even though the fear doesn't go away, I'm hopeful.

Shawn can get out of this, I know he can.

He just has to keep his head.

And so do I.

Even though I've never been more afraid in my life.

**A/N: One more to go. :) Reviews greatly appreciated. **


	5. Shawn

**Shawn**

This sucks.

I'm bleeding all over my shirt.

I'm trapped in a freaking trunk that smells like manure, of all things.

And oh yeah, the pain is like someone has a flame thrower blasting away at my shoulder.

I need to come up with a plan.

_Kick out the tail light._

Ah, my father's wisdom finally comes to some use.

Who would have guessed?

I wonder what Dad's doing now. Does he know yet? Does Gus?

I sent my text but...

What I wouldn't give for someone to pop open this trunk and yell April Fools!

It could even be Lassie.

Jules.

Gus.

Dad.

They'll be frantic, I know. Not so that they can't function, because they're all more determined than that. But I know how it feels to think that one of my friends is in danger. Like when Gus walked into the bank. Or when Juliet was held at knife point. Or when I knew Lassie could die at any moment in that cemetery.

I like it better this way.

I like being the one captured so that I don't have to worry. I only have to be afraid for myself.

My shoulder hurts so badly. Excruciating seems like an appropriate word choice here.

It's a slow, agonizing burn and I want to do something completely un-manly, like scream or cry.

I hate it. I hate this entire situation.

But I'd rather be in my position then in, let's say, Gus's.

Because in here, I can control my fear and I know exactly what's going on and what I can do and what I can't do.

Out there with the terror and the guilt and the helplessness?

That's just hell.

**A/N: In conclusion, being shot sucks for everyone involved. :P Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **


End file.
